<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11 by yours_eternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378148">11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally'>yours_eternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb-u-whump 2021 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Coming Untouched, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Masks, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As he goes to turn over there’s a movement in the shadows. Sid is still a little too fucked up to react quickly as the figure steps from the shadows.</i>
</p><p>Sid wakes up in the middle of the night and finds a stranger in his room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Thomson/Sid Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb-u-whump 2021 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt is "Who are you?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sid jerks awake, for a moment his head is spinning and he's sure he’s going to puke. Though he’d left the party early, he’s still in that space between drunk and hungover. He’s in his room he guesses. It’s too dark to see much and he’s not sure if it’s early or late. </p><p>As he goes to turn over there’s a movement in the shadows. Sid is still a little too fucked up to react quickly as the figure steps from the shadows. But he manages to get his shit together enough to yell when the guy gets a knee on the bed, catching Sid’s bare calf. He’s huge, hulking, face covered by a mask, so all Sid can see are the glints of his eyes.   </p><p>‘<em>Shit— </em>’ he says, rolling and trying to scramble away, ‘who-who the fuck are you?’ The man doesn’t answer, pulling Sid back by his ankle. Sid yelps, trying to kick loose but the guy just catches his other foot. The guy drags him back into the centre of the mattress. Sid writhing, pushing his chest as the guy climbs over him. </p><p>The guy grabs his wrist, sending a spike of pain down his forearm. Sid spits in his face and the guy laughs deep and throat. It makes Sid’s blood run cold and sobers him more effectively than a gallon of coffee. </p><p>‘Shut the fuck up,’ the guy says as Sid whines from the pain in his wrist. </p><p>‘Who are you?’ Sid says, hiccuping as the guy lets go on his wrist and flattens a hand against Sid's chest instead. The guy doesn’t answer. Sid can feel his heart throbbing under his thick palm. Sid swallows. </p><p>‘What do you want?’ he asks, panting as the man’s hand strokes up his chest to his throat. ‘Please,’ he says, feeling the hand tighten. ‘<em>Please— </em>’ The guy chuckles again. Sid shudders at the sound. His entire body tingles with adrenaline as the man shifts his weight on top of him. </p><p>‘Shut it,’ the man repeats, taking hold of Sid’s chin and turning his head roughly to the side. Sid whines again but the guy ignores him, manhandling Sid onto his stomach. Sid tries to struggle, but the guy has him properly pinned now. </p><p>‘Fuck, <em>fuck</em>,’ Sid says, as a hand pushes on the back of his head. He can feel the other one pulling at his underwear down his thighs. Sid hisses through his teeth, trying to wriggle loose. But the guy grabs one of his arms and twists it up to his back. Sid grunts, pushing up his hips, knees digging into the mattress as he tries to release the pressure on his arm. </p><p>‘Yeah, c’mon,’ the guy says into his ear, ‘fight me.’ Sid squirms feeling the guy’s hot breath on his cheek. He can feel the edge of the mask pressing uncomfortably against the side of his face. He gasps, trying to keep his breathing under control.     </p><p>‘Here, suck,’ the guy says, bringing in two fingers to Sid’s mouth and pushing them inside. Sid grunts trying to pull back, gagging. He sets his teeth against the fingers but the voice comes gruffly against his cheek again; ‘bite me, fucker, and see what happens.’ </p><p>He gives Sid's arm another twist and he gasps opening his mouth. The guy removes his hand and a moment later Sid feels it slick between his cheeks. He huffs, stilling as he feels a thick finger pressing inside. Sid pants as the guy shushes him. He’s still got a hand on the back of Sid’s head and Sid can feel his knees on the back of his thighs, nudging them further apart.    </p><p>He adds another finger and Sid hisses through his teeth at the sting. In spite of himself his cock is hard, trapped between his stomach and the mattress. He can feel a hot flush spreading down his thighs as the guy works him open. Sid exhales a shaking breath. </p><p>Then he feels the guy moving on top of him and the telltale buzz of a zip. He doesn’t have time to think before he hears the guy spitting on his palm and thumbing the head of his cock inside. Sid tenses, trying to breathe through it as his body stretched wide on the guy’s cock.  </p><p>‘Good,’ the guy says, his hand fitting around Sid’s hip to keep him in place as he begins to thrust into him. Sid groans, biting his lip at the raw feeling. </p><p>‘Yeah,<em> fuck— </em> ’ the guy mutters, hand tightening in Sid’s hair. Sid grunts, low in his chest, pushing back up to relieve the pressure the guy is putting on his spine. Sid's hot, smothered by the heat of the other’s body, beginning to sweat where their skin is rubbing. The friction of the mattress against his cock feels so fucking <em>good</em>. He can barely breathe. The other’s weight keeps him pinned as he fucks down into him. </p><p>Sid can feel his body reacting, clenching and clutching, as he feels his edge. The guy grunts, hand tightening, pulling Sid’s hair. Sid shivers, thighs twitching. The guy above him grunts, then his hand clamps tight on Sid's thigh and Sid knows he’s coming. The guy moans low, arching over Sid’s back. Then he pulls out. </p><p>‘Fuck—’ he grunts again. Sid feels the guy’s weight ease off him a little. Sid pants as he feels the fingers slide back into him, starting to fuck into him until he can’t keep from moaning. It takes barely a dozen strokes of the guy’s thick fingers before Sid’s coming too. The orgasm overwhelms him, the adrenaline heightening and blurring the sensation. Sid feels his eyes rolling back into his head, as he feels his come hot against his stomach. He groans, letting himself go slack. </p><p>He feels the fingers being pulled out of him. He rolls onto his back. </p><p>Mick’s sitting on the end of the bed and as Sid watches he pulls the mask up and over his head.  </p><p>‘Okay?’ he asks Sid quietly. Sid snorts. </p><p>‘Yeah,’ he says after a minute, looking at Mick’s profile in the dark. </p><p>‘You like?’ Mick asks, voice amused. </p><p>‘You’re sick, man,’ Sid says, laughing as he stretches out on the bed with a contented groan. Mick laughs quietly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am yet again being mean to Sid.. 😅</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3">yours-eternally-ao3</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>